My Little Titans
by Brony-Man1134
Summary: I own nothing except my imagination, and the story I guess. Oh, and sorry for the super generic title...If you don't like it, just quit reading! It isn't that hard. I say this because some people won't get my imagination and i don't know how to put into words really) Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan was your average ordinary Hero. He had friends and an awesome life but that all changed.
1. The Strange Day

Disclaimer: I don't own my little pony friendship is magic or teen titans.

_Hi guys, I just wanted to say welcome to my story! I would apperciate if you gave a suggestion on what to do, or even vote on who Garfield will end up with! _

_Thanks Derek (Brony-Man1134) H._

Garfield was once again bored out of his mind

"Dudes, I'm so bored." Of course as soon as he said this his friend Raven replies

"Well why don't you go out and do something with your life?" This statement made Garfield, better known as Beast boy of the teen titans, upset. "Are you saying I can't do anything?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Do you disagree?"

"Well duh, I do much more things than you could ever imagine!"

"Oh really?" she pushed on.

"Yes really!" "Then prove it." A long silent pause filled the room.

The rest of the team was there the entire time just watching with curiosity of what their green teammate would say. There was Night wing the leader, originally known as Robin and his girlfriend Star Fire pretty much stayed the same over the 8 years together. They were now both 23 years old. Then there was cyborg who was the oldest, 25. Beast boy is 21 as is Raven. The funny is that Beast boy is 6 ft. 10, Raven is 5 ft. 6, and Star Fire is 5 ft. 9, Robin happens to be 6 ft. and Cyborg is 7 ft.

"I happen to help you guys fight crime all the time" he replies . Raven rolls her eyes

"Oh please, if you weren't here we would have it so much easier beating the bad guys up!" Everyone in the room gasped at this comment.

"I…I see." Beast boy said quietly as his ears drop. Raven realizing what she had just said attempted to take it back

"Beast boy I…"

"No. Don't be sorry, you meant every word." He turned around and left the room. His teammates calling him

"Beast boy she didn't mean it!" too late he had already left the room.

"Well," Robin says "we better go get him." Everyone just nodded in agreement.

When they arrived to beast boy's door there was a lot of shuffling to be heard from behind his door.

"Um… hey BB, you okay in there?" Cyborg asked with a concerned voice. No reply came from the other side of the door. 10 minutes later Beast boy opened the door in a black unzipped hoodie showing white shirt with a black skull on the front with black skinny jeans and black convers he was wearing aviator sunglasses. He had a back pack and a suit case in one hand in the other was his communicator.

"First of all my name isn't 'Beast boy' it's Garfield Logan and second I'm resigning from the Teen Titans." He hands his communicator to Robin

"I'm taking my part of the T-ship, good-bye." His team stood there shocked. Then reality called them back to life "We need to change his mind now." Robin said everyone just nodded in response. They ran to the garage in order the catch-up with beast boy, sorry "Garfield" when they reached he was already on his part of the t-ship.

"Garfield please don't leave!" Raven shouted. He stopped and turned off the engine and opened the glass

"What?" "Please, don't go." Too late I quit and I'm not coming back" Raven looked down to the ground.

"Well," Cyborg says "If you're going then I am too." Garfield looked at Cyborg and smiled

"Well then, let's get going."

Garfield and cyborg started take off and waved one last good-bye to their friends

"Don't worry," Cyborg says before they leave "we'll be back soon!" and they drive into the sun set.

A day into their journey there was a lot of turbulence due to a very large storm. "Cyborg what's going on?"

"I'm not sure but we better get out of this storm…" There was a big bump making everything malfunction.

"Shoot, we're going down! Hold on to something!" The two could see the ground coming fast.

"OH NO!" say's Garfield then…black out.

Garfield opens his eyes to see ponies "By the name of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna holt." One of them states. "State your names and your business."

"Our names are Cypony and beast pony wait Cypony? It's CY-PONY! Gosh darn it why can't I say Cypony! Oh whatever," he sticks his hand out to shake their hoof "nice to meet…" to notice that his hand wasn't a hand anymore…it was a hoof.

"What the f-" he was interrupted by a beam of light that hit him right in the forehead and fell to the ground. When he got back up he was younger and smaller.

"CY!, what happened to you why are a colt?"

"I don't know." The guards then try to thrust the spear into Garfield. Garfield evades the attack and counters it with a hoof to his face making everyone else go hostile they all charge him and he quickly steals the one guard's spear and uses in as a staff and swings it like a bat and hits them all in the head. One has a bow and arrow and fires. Garfield quickly kick flips a sword and catches it with his mouth then he slices the arrow in half just in time. The guard's eyes widen with shock and fear as Garfield dashed towards him and used the flat side of his sword to flip the guard and made him land on his head.

Cypony stood in shock at his friend's display of awesomeness. "Dude," Cypony says "where did you learn that?"

Garfield replies "I always knew how to fight but only When I need to."

"We need that type of fighting all the time!" Cypony states

"No we don't were fine the way we fight already. Oh wait, that's right the way YOU fight." Garfield replies. "We need to find a way out of here." "I agree." An unknown voice says. They turn around to see hundreds, maybe thousands of guards. "My name is Shining Armor; I am the captain of the Canterlot Guard I ask you to come peacefully and quietly to see the Princesses at the throne room." Garfield and Cypony glanced at each other "We accept these terms." Garfield answered.

They walked to the throne room and the door was opened by Unicorn/Pegasus. It was a very large room. It looked very inviting at the end of the room were two thrones one had a sun the other a moon. In the sun chair was a pony that was taller than all the others in the room. Her hair was like a flowing rainbow with a white body and purple eyes she had a crown too. The pony women next to her as a bit shorter and midnight black body and flowing starry night sky hair with the same colored eyes she had a crown also.

"I'm guessing you two are the princesses?"

"That was a rude tune I heard!" one of the guards shouted

"What?" bam! Garfield was punch in the gut… hard. Garfield sunk to the ground

"What…was…that…for?" "You cannot talk that way to the princesses!" replies the guard.

"Um its quiet alright my guard." The tall one said. Garfield guessed that this the Princess Celestia that these guards were talking about some much and the one next to her must have been Princess Luna. Garfield waited for the guard to bow then…bam! Garfield upper cut the guard in his face knocking him out instantly

"Who's the…big guy…now…you big…jerk." That made the guards on the edge. They all drew their weapons out "Oh for goodness sake man, do I really need to fight all of you?" no one answered, probably because they were scared they would end up like their friend there. "Fine then." Garfield said

Garfield did a back flip on to a guard and shouted "Then bring it on!" he jumped from the guard diving into the crowd and made everyone fall the ground on the impact of dive made the floor like a wave and knocked them down to the ground. One by one he took on the enemies. Punching, kicking, throwing, elbowing, he did it all taking them all down. He was the last one standing and was cut all over and was bleeding from a cut on his shoulder.

"Your majesties." He bowed and the princesses blushed.

Princess Luna then said "I like him!" smiling.

He smiled back."Your majesties, would it be possible if I could live somewhere in this beautiful land of yours?" Princess Celestia replies

"Unfortunately, we are out of room in Canterlot." Garfield's ears dropped in sadness at this

"but," the Princess says catching Garfield's attention "there is room in Ponyville if you're interested." Beast Pony was already at the step to the thrones and gave the Princesses a huge hug thanking them for their gift. The princesses just blushed and hugged him back.

"Thank you so much Princesses!"

"Oh and by the way sir. What is your name?"

Garfield stopped in his tracks and said "Beast bo- oh...right... Garfield, Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar?" she asks he nods in response.

"Well then when you get to Ponyville meet up with my star pupil Twilight Sparkle and she will show you her friends and they represent the elements of harmony; honesty, loyalty, kindness, generosity, laughter, and magic. She will then escort you to her home while you wait for a home to be constructed, in about a months time. " She says.

"You got it!" Gar with the sunglasses still on his face. "Um Gar," says Cypony "Yes Cy." Gar replies. "How do we get to Ponyville from here?" "I was thinking about that myself and I think I have an idea." He closes his eyes and concentrated and then he grew wing on his back like a Pegasus he then realized he had a tail to.

"Well what do you know; it's still green that's kind of funny." He takes off in flight.

"Hey," Cypony calls "what about me?"

"Oh yeah, hold on." He picks up Cypony by the arms. They fly for about 20 minutes "I think that's it over there!" Says Cypony "Are you sure?" asks Gar. Cy nods in response "I'm pretty sure."

They land in the middle of town. As soon as they touch down someone shouts "Incoming!" as they and crash-land Garfield was right underneath them just in time. "I've got you!" and grabbed her just in time to save her from crashing. It was a pony with blonde hair and tail with the same color eyes with gray skin. "Hi there. Are you okay?" Gar says. "Yes I am thanks to you mister! What's your name?" she says.

"Garfield but my friends call me Gar. Who are you?"

"My name is Dittzy Doo, but my friends call me Derpy Hooves, but you can call me Derpy for short." She says.

"Well then Derpy, could you possibly tell me why you we falling from the sky?" She stopped what she was doing and thought real hard and then it popped back in her head.

"Oh yeah, I accidentally broke Cloudsdale and now it's falling from the sky." Garfield looked up and did indeed see a very large cloud falling that had a lot of stuff on it.

"Oh that's not good." He placed Derpy gently on the ground "See you Derpy, be back soon. And flew towards the large cloud "Garfield, it's too big for you to do anything." Too late he was already there.

Every one evacuated already the cloud already except for one Pegasus who was still trying to push it back up, but he knew she couldn't do it alone. He flew next to her and yelled

"Hi there need some help?" she just nodded in responses. He immediately took action and started pushing the cloud up. It was working but it wouldn't for long.

"Do you know what makes this cloud float?" he asked (A/N: I don't know what does, I looked it up with no success so I made this part up). "Yeah it's the power core but it's out-of-place and needs time to do it!" "You go do that, I got this!" he replied she nodded and flew up to the core.

It had been 10 minutes and Garfield was getting tired was about 20 feet off the ground

"Uh oh, hey, you might want to hurry up over there with this thing!" Now Garfield was on the ground he was in a crouching place with his eyes closed and the cloud was on his back. He was in a lot of pain and knew it might be end. Then he opened his eyes and looked around to see the worried faces of everyone

"well, what are you waiting for help him!" Cypony said

"we can't, they are too far into the procedure to help it could make it blow up." Says the woman, whom appeared to be the mayor. Garfield then took in all the worry and used it as fuel to power his strength and stood up with the cloud holding it over his head and let out a yell of pain. Everyone watched in amazement, then all the sudden the power to the cloud. Everyone stomped which he figured is how they clap since they don't have any hands Garfield then flew up to the sky with a lot of speed and put the cloud in the sky. He then went down to the ground and collapsed. Everyone scrambled to get him back up 30 minutes later Garfield and the pony that helped got medals. He never did get a good look at her until now.

She was sky blue and had a rainbow-colored tail with the same colored hair and red-violet eyes. He asked her for her name and she replied

"Rainbow, Rainbow Dash." He shook her hoof "What is your name?" "Garfield, but you can call me Gar, nice to meet you." "Same here Gar." She said with a smile. Rainbow Dash looked at this sexy colt in front of her and loved that he was courageous and brave when he looked death in the eye.

"There now that is taken care of, where is Dittzy Doo?" said the mayor in an unhappy voice.


	2. The Apology

Disclaimer I do not on the save Derpy video.

Everyone glared down at Derpy. She looked to the ground with her ears down. This got Garfield angry.

"Hey," he shouted "don't take it out on her! That's not fair; At least let her stand up for herself!" Everyone agreed but very hesitantly. Derpy walked onto the stage slowly and her head down in disgrace. She got up and cleared her throat.

"My name is Derpy Hooves," she begins "I used to be loved by many. I used to make them laugh and fill their hearts with joy. One day I finally decided to come out and talk to them. And what happens then? Some of them get angry and call me names, like stupid or re*arted, offensive. You want my named changed and for me to go away forever. I never meant to hurt anyone. I just don't know what went wrong…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Tears begin to roll down her face. "I didn't mean it, I, I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I just, it's not my fault I'm like this. It's not my fault I …I …I it's… it's okay." She wipes her tears off with her hoof. "No matter what you're always my best friends and I love all of you. And I'm really glad that you're here even if you don't support me. If my names not okay, and if I'm not okay, I…I am sorry. But just know that no matter what I'll always be in the background waiting for you to see me and I just…thank you, everypony thank you." She flew away everyone in the audience was ashamed for being so mean to Derpy.

"I'll…I'll go talk to her." He then flew up after Derpy.

After about ten minutes of searching Gar found Derpy by a lake crying her eyes out.

"Hey there." He said quietly. Derpy sniffled and said

"Are you here to yell at me?" Garfield shook his head no

"Nope. I just want to talk. " She turned and looked at him to see his honesty in his word by looking into his deep forest green eyes that matched his green hair.

"Alright then, we can talk." Garfield took a seat next to her

"So, how's it hanging?" he asked with a smile.

Derpy replies "I guess its hanging." She stood up as did he and she tripped on a root she gasped as she feel on top of Garfield and she said "Sorry Gar." She said, he laughed in response

"It's okay it was an accident anyways." They got up "Are you okay?" Garfield asked.

"Yup I am completely fine." She said with an unconvincing smile. "I think we should go back to town." He said Derpy immediately lost her smile. "Uh-uh no way everyone hates me I'm never going back. I'm running away." "WHAT! No Derpy please," he said as he grabbed her hoof and looked into her eyes.

"Don't go." He said with sadness. She paused and thought.

"But…everyone hates me." She looked to the ground.

"No they don't, you see after you explained what happened they felt super bad about the way they treated you." He says.

"I don't know…" she says cautiously.

He laughs "You don't trust me." She shook her head no. "Well why don't you see for yourself?" he challenged. She glared at him

"Maybe I will!" and she took flight towards Ponyville.

Garfield laughed to himself "Always works."

As soon as Derpy landed in Ponyville and a cannon shot confetti in the air scaring the living daylights out of her as everyone shouted

"SURPRISE DERPY!" she laughed as everyone lifted her in the air and threw her in the air over and over. As she was in the air she saw Garfield leaning on a tree with a smile of satisfaction on his face. She waved to him with embarrassment he waved back and walked away into the sunset.

A few minutes later Derpy saw Garfield looking around the market. She walked up to him and says "Hey Garfield."

"Hey Derpy." He said back with a smile "You need any help looking for anything?" "Actually I'm looking for some pony named Twilight Sparkle. Would you happen to know where she is?" He asked. Derpy then got as felling of jealousy.

"Oh yeah I know where why do you need to go there?" "I need to stay there for the time being and it's starting to get dark so I reckon I should hurry up and find Cy." He said oblivious to Derpy as she glared into the distance "yeah I know, follow me" she said with a cold steely tone.

About 10 minutes later they had found Cy and arrived at a tree with door and windows.

"Here you are" she said unhappily.

"Thanks a ton Derpy see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you" she replied. He knocked on the door with his hoof and a little dragon opened the door.

"Hello there is this where Twilight Sparkle lives?" he asked.

The dragon replies "Yeah and you must be Garfield and Cypony."

"Yup but you can call me Gar and him Cy."

"Well then hey Gar my name is Spike and Twilight is upstairs reading."

"Okay then." He replied and they followed Spike into the house and went upstairs to meet Twilight. Cypony was the first up. Once they saw her she looked up and said "Hello, you must be Cypony and-" she stopped short on the sight of Beast pony or Garfield. It was the best looking stallion she had ever laid eyes on! He was muscular and look well built (basically six pack for ponies)

"Hi there!" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Nice to finally meet you Twilight Sparkle the Princesses told much about you." She blushed as a result and replied

"As they did of you." And she snapped out it and cleared her throat "Follow me this way to your rooms." As they walked Garfield noticed all of the books he made a low whistle

"you must really like reading."

"well that and this is a library." She replied with a giggle "Oh…right." He said with a look of 'seriously, it was obvious you idiot.' She opened the door and let them in when she noticed the two's cutie marks. Cypony didn't have one yet which is perfectly normal for a colt his age. That and he looked like he was half-metal. But when she saw Garfield's very odd cutie mark, she was completely puzzled.

Garfield's cutie mark was a dark green swirl and that was all. "Um, sorry for asking Garfield, but what does your cutie mark stand for?"

"My what?" he says as he looks at his rump.

Twilight says "Your cutie mark."

He looks at it and says "Um, well I guess it might stand for this." He says as he turns into a Pegasus and then a Unicorn and then back to an Earth pony.

"Oh my goodness Gar! How do you do that?"

"I've been able to since I was little."

"Well that is a marvelous gift Garfield." She says as she left the room "good night Garfield and Cypony."

"Night." they reply "What was that about?" says Cypony

"I'm not sure…"

"Can we stay up Garfield?"

"Nope you have school tomorrow mister."

Cypony whines "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Yes you do."

A pause "Fine." He whines They went to bed unsure of what to expect of tomorrow.


	3. The Tree

That morning Garfield woke up to a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the smell of fire and smoke was in the air… wait… fire and smoke?

"Uh-oh!" he shouted in panic and ran down stairs to see the smoke coming from the kitchen (I don't know if there is a kitchen or not but you know, whatever.) He dashed in there to see Twilight waving a cloth and trying to open the window

"Twilight!" he shouted "What's going on here?" She couldn't speak, she just broke down

"I tried to cook breakfast for you guys and I tried to do it by the book and… I messed up Garfield!" He quickly took action by growing a horn and using it to turn off the stove and putting a cup under the faucet and turning on the sink and put it on the fire. It didn't work, it just took it and kept growing to the point of it reaching the wooden cabinets and setting them ablaze

"Oh-no…Twilight, we need to go…NOW!" he moved her out of the kitchen.

"Wake-up spike and Cy quickly then get your important stuff." she nodded and ran off to do her task while Garfield ran off to get all the important belonging. He knew he didn't have time to get everything but just the important and if he had time the not as important stuff. He luckily had everything in his suitcase already.

He grabbed his aviators and left to check on the others, they were already at the door Twilight seemed panicked

"The door's jammed!" she screamed

"Don't worry." he said in a calm and moved her to the side gently. He started ramming the door and it was getting loose but not much his shoulder also started hurting very, badly. He turned his back side to the tree and let lose the most powerful kick he could muster and oh did that door fly, about 50 yards. Everyone stared with amazement.

"We don't have all day come on guys!" he said and let them out first and he followed and shouted

"HELP!" as loud as he could and ponies peered from their houses to see the tree on fire and they ran to the fire department and they took care of it in no time.

Twilight looked at the remains of her house/library and broke into tears and said "I'm sorry Garfield, Cypony and Spike I failed you all and the princesses and…"

Garfield interrupted her "No, none of this is your fault." He said as he lifted her face with his hoof. "The house that the princesses promised should be done next week if you want to live with us for a while" he said with a sad smile.

She wiped her face with her hoof and said "I think I would like that very much."

"But," he said "in the mean time we should live somewhere else for the time being. Do you know anyone who could let us stay at their place?"

Twilight smiled and said "I think I know somepony, her name is Rarity. She could help." he nods his head

"Okay give me directions and I'll go and take our stuff while you guys go buy some groceries and meet me there." She gave him directions and headed towards the house looking down at a map not paying attention, big mistake.

As he was walking he ran into Pegasus who was trying to round up bunnies. She was yellow with pink hair and icy blue eyes.

She says "I'm sorry I was just trying to- oh- oh my…" she said while examining the stallion in front of her.

"It's fine; it was probably my fault anyways for bumping into you." She stayed on the ground staring at him as he got off the ground and extended his hoof to lift her up. She put her two hooves on his and blushed as he hoisted her off the ground

"My name is Garfield, you can call me Gar."

"M-my-na-me-i-is-Flutter Shy." She stuttered.

"Well Flutter Shy, I think I can help you with you pandemic here. He whistled at the bunnies catching their attention and began to wiggle his nose and they did it back. It was as if they were talking to each other a minute later they saluted him at went next To Flutter Shy in a single file line. Flutter Shy stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"You-your-good with animals?" she said with glee. "Not only am I god with animals, I can talk to them too."

Flutter Shy was absolutely filled with glee 'Oh my,' she thought to herself 'he's perfect. He's definetly my one and only very special somepony!' Flutter Shy had been a romantic all her life and has been eager to find the perfect colt since she was little, she dreamed of a prince to save her from all she feared and that they would be together. It was at that moment she realized it would be this stallion, Garfield.

"Say, Flutter Shy." says Beast pony.

"Yes Garfield?" She responded dreamily

"Do you know where Rarity is?" This caught Flutter Shy's attention. "Rarity, why do you need to see her?" She said. She was upset but Garfield was, naturally oblivious to it, as he is to everything.

"Oh, I need to stay at her place for, I don't know, A week tops."

"WHAT!" she screamed

"Yeah with Twilight, Spike and my young companion Cypony." Answered Garfield "But only because Twilight's house burned down and I originally was going to stay there for a week while my home is being constructed. So now she and spike are going to live with me for a while." He said.

Flutter Shy had a look of utter jealousy. "Yeah I know where she lives." She said in the nicest voice she could muster.

"Cool." He replied simply.

As they walked Flutter Shy asked some questions to start a conversation and to see if she had anything else she she had in common with him. "So… do you sing?" she asked.

He nodded "Sometimes, but when I'm in the mood you know?"

"Yeah, I do." She replied.

"What about you, do you sing?" he asked she blushed

"Um…I-no-well yes-well sort of." He chuckled

"It's okay , I bet you're an amazing singer."

She giggled nervously "Where are you from?" she asked

"I'm from America."

"Where is that?" she asked he laughed

"Definitely not anywhere near Equestria."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked confused.

"It means I'm not a pony where I come from, I'm a human. You would be to if you came from where I come from." Flutter Shy was completely confused but more confusion was added when she glanced at his cutie-mark

"What does your cutie-mark stand for?"

"Oh yeah…that…, I can turn into a Unicorn a Pegasus or an earth pony."

"What?" she asked so he demonstrated and turned into each of the ponies.

"That's 'cool'" she smiled he did too.

Soon they arrived at Rarity's and flutter shy knocked on the door and a unicorn answered whom of which was white with blue eyes a purple mane with the same tail. And gasped "Flutter Shy, is this your very special somepony! Girl, I didn't know you had it in you, you wild one you!"

"Um…Rarity, he's not a very special somepony." 'Though I wish he was'" she thought to herself

"Oh my mistake darling, and you must be…"

"Garfield, Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar. And I am here to ask you if Spike, Twilight, my young companion Cypony and I stay here for a week."

"Well I'm sorry but I am very busy this week because I'm behind in my dresses."

"I could help you with that."

"You know about fashion?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Well…okay then but you must hurry." He thanked her and walked in to put the stuff away

"Not anyone's very special somepony hmm…not for long my dear Flutter Shy, Not for long." And followed him in and shut the door letting Flutter shy walk home.

A few minutes later Twilight ,Spike and Cypony showed up ate dinner which was apples when Garfield asked "Where do all these apples come from?"

"Why sweet apple acres dear Garfield." says Rarity

"Maybe I should go help them out tomorrow with the apples?"

"I think they would love that." Says Twilight.


	4. Sweet Apple Acres

Next morning Garfield got up, stretched and yawned. He saw Cypony was gone and was probably waiting on breakfast. Garfield headed towards the kitchen and he saw the most beautifully made breakfast he had ever laid his green eyes on. He saw everpony was at the table already. That made him the last one up.

"Wow…who made this?" he asked Rarity and Sweetie Bell raised their hooves. He marched over and stared into Rarity's eyes and hugged her

"OH…THANK YOU!" and dived into a seat and grabbed a bit of everything. 30 minutes later were 5 full ponies and 1 full baby dragon.

"Well, I'd better get going." Garfield stated

"Going?" says Rarity

"Where?" says Twilight.

"To Sweet Apple Acres to give them a hoof in their hard working apple business. Any one wants to come with me?" everyone raised there hoof except for spike who had a hand.

"Cool." He said with a smile.

As they walked to the apple farm Flutter Shy flew past them to notice Garfield

"Hello Garfield." She said. He looked up and saw her

"Oh hey Flutter Shy!" he smiles

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're headed to Sweet Apple Acres. You want to come with us?" she nodded her yes and landed next to Garfield. A few minutes later they heard a pony shout

"INCOMING!" as they looked up they saw Derpy headed towards them in a crash landing

"Oh not again!" he shouted as she crashed into him knocking them off the trail, making them roll down a steep cliff and into Rainbow Dash who was minding her own business when out of nowhere came Garfield and Derpy as they fell on to her. Derpy and Rainbow then fell into a large puddle of tree sap getting their wings stuck to their sides.

Garfield eventually stopped himself from falling and was right at the edge as Rainbow and Derpy zoomed past him. He quickly grabbed Rainbow's hoof and Derpy grabbed her foot. Unfortunately, Rainbow slipped out and screamed as she and Derpy plunged to the ground. Garfield dove in after them and grew his wings. He was going insanely fast and was headed straight for them. He got underneath them and flipped over extended his hooves, let them fall into him and flipped back over and flew up to the top of the cliff were they were greeted by their friends.

"Oh Garfield," she said as she hugged him "You startled me."

Twilight joined in on the hug as did Rarity. Cypony and Sweetie bell just sat there in shock at Garfield's flying skill when had only a day of practice. Rainbow walked up to Garfield and stared at him. Then she hugged him and sobbed into him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." He said. "Say you guys, we're headed to sweet apple acres, and do you guys want to come with us?" Rainbow and Derpy nodded and they were off.

Finally after a long journey they arrived at the farm filled with apple trees. They saw 4 ponies working the farm. One was a large and red male with an orange mane and short tail with green eyes, another one was a young and small yellow-green filly with and red mane with yellow-orange eyes, matching tail and a big bow in her hair, the there was a older female pony with white hair and the same yellow green skin as the filly and had the same eyes, finally there was an orange filly with a blonde mane with green eyes and a cowgirl hat. She looked about the same age as Twilight, Rarity, Flutter Shy, Rainbow, and Derpy. He walked over to the pony with a hat while she was turned the opposite direction while the other ponies tried to stop him

"Garfield comeback here stop!" he didn't hear them and continued walking.

He was right behind her while she was occupied with her work on writing something. Probably the number of apple trees or something like that. Then he began to say

"Excuse me-" when he got kicked in the face by her back legs he soared across the fields.

"Who's there!" she screamed in angry "Show yourself you no good stealing, rotten apple eating-" when Garfield reappeared through dense forest of trees. "Probably the sexiest colt in all of Equestria!" she shouted staring at the stallion she kicked.

"Hello there." He said in a dizzy tone "my name is Garfield but you can call me Garrrrrr." He then looked at the pony and gasped

"You're a pretty pony!" and then passed out on the ground but not before making her blush like mad and hearing her say "Well you're not too bad yourself Garfield."

Everypony raced to Garfield dragging him off to the barn and explained to the pony why they were there when a pony showed who was pink and had a darker pink for her mane and blue eyes. She was looking for her friends, so she looked in the barn to see them in a circle not looking at her when she said

"Hi there!" she was immediately hushed by everypony the orange pony said

"Sorry Pinkie Pie but Garfield needs his rest." She smiled and said

"It's okay Apple Jack." She walked over to Apple Jack and said "Who's Garfield?" Apple Jack just pointed her hoof at him and Pinkie's eyes widened "Oh…that's Garfield."

She stared at the green pony lying on the hay.

"What happened to him?" Pinkie asked

"Well," says Twilight "He accidently snuck up on apple jack from behind."

"Oh. That makes sense." A minute later Garfield began to stir in his unconscious. His eyes opened to see everypony circled around him

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully, everypony sighed with relief.

"We were never properly acquainted, my name is Apple Jack that's Big Macintosh," she said pointing a hoof at the large red stallion "That's Apple Bloom," she pointed to the small filly who was staring dreamily at Cypony along with Sweetie Bell will he was talking tech "And that's Granny Smith."She said pointing to the older pony.

Then Pinkie introduced herself "And I'm…PINKIE PIE!" she said with a lot of energy.

"Well I'm…GARFIELD!" he shouted with the same energy and a smile.

"Well now that we all know each other…" says Pinkie "LET'S PARTY!"

Garfield responds "Sorry Pinkie, I planned on helping on the farm today if it's okay with them." He looked over to Apple Jack who was about to respond her usual one when strangers ask for that which was no when he looked into his eyes and felt like she could trust him with her life.

"Yeah, you can help if you want." She said quietly everypony looked at her as if they already knew she was acting strange except for Garfield who smiled and said "Cool!" when he saw Pinkie's sad expression

"You know what Pinkie, how about we Party tonight instead?" she immediately changed her expression to a happy one.

"Okie dokie lokkie!" and said "the party will be at my place! I'll invite Vinyl Scratch!" and hopped away into the distance. "Okay folks," say Apple Jack "Let's get it started.

Garfield had been on a role on the task of kicking apples out of those trees and getting all the apples in the buckets successfully. It was as if he had been as if he was born to do it. He was having a lot of fun doing it. Everypony was watching him run from tree to tree with a single kick and was barley even tired yet. Soon enough they got the entire farm and Apple Jack walked up to him slowly but sadly and tears rolling but trying to hide them with no prevail. She gave him a bag. He opened it up to see it was full of gold

"It's for helping on the farm. It's what the apple family does when a straner helps out her on the farm." He looked behind her to see the entire family in sadness

"You really don't have to do that Apple Jack." He said with a smile and looked at him

"What?" she thought she miss heard him because no pony in the right mind wouldn't take money from poor ponies unless they were true friends.

"Look." he said and reached into his bag and brought out a much larger bag of gold and filled Apple Jack's bag to the top and handed them both to her

"Keep the change." He said with a chuckle. She stared at him in shock amazement then, dropped the bags and wrapped her hooves and neck around him.

"Thank you so much Gar." He smiled and hugged her back and said

"Anytime." The Apple family came to see what they were doing and noticed the gold and screamed with glee and joined in the hug.


	5. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own this song but I do happen to love it!

That night Garfield got his sunglasses and a hat the Apple's gave to him as a thank you. It was exactly like Apple Jack's hat. He and his friends were about to head to Pinkie Pie's house for a party. About 5 minutes later they were off to the party. When they arrived they could see the party lights from inside. They walked in to see everypony in Ponyville was there probably at that party. There was a D.J. at the far end of the room.

Pinkie noticed them and greeted them "Hey you guys made it!"

"Of course," said Garfield "I don't go back on my word."

30 minutes into the party and Garfield was have the best time ever. That was until the song ended and the D.J. announced "Okay fillies and colts it's karaoke time! Who wants to go first?"

Garfield tried to back to the corner of the room and avoid that completely, but his friends had a different idea. They looked at each other and silently agreed that Garfield was going to sing they all called Garfield's name to the D.J. and she said "Okay Garfield I guess you're the one who going to sing first." Everypony moved apart and made wan isle for him to walk in. Slowly, he made his way to the stage. When he finally made to the stage he asked the crowd.

"What should I sing?" they just shrugged. Garfield nodded and gave the D.J. the beat to start with and asked for a guitar then moved to the center of the stage and was sweating profusely. He started the guitar which took him a few tries since he had hooves. Finally, he got the melody and began to sing.

Another_turning point, a fork stuck in the road__**  
**__Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go__**  
**__So make the best of this test, and don't ask why__**  
**__It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time__**  
**_every pony was amazed at his outstanding voice  
_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.__**  
**__I hope you had the time of your life._

_So__take the photographs, and still frames in your__mind__**  
**__Hang__it on a shelf in good health and good__time__**  
**__Tattoos__of memories and dead skin on__trial__**  
**__For__what it's worth it was worth all the__while__**  
**_  
_It's__something unpredictable, but in the end it's__right.__**  
**__I__hope you had the time of your life._

_It's__something unpredictable, but in the end it's__right.__**  
**__I__hope you had the time of your life._

_It's__something unpredictable, but in the end it's__right.__**  
**__I__hope you had the time of your life._

Once he finished, the room was silent then everyone cheered and stomped with amazement and happiness. In other words, they really loved the song. And he walked over to the D.J. and handed her the guitar, she just shook her head no and said "You can keep the guitar…what's your name?" "Garfield, but you can call me Gar." "Well Gar, my name is Vinyl Scratch, but you can call me Vinyl." She was white and had light and dark blue in her hair like in streaks and had googols on her eyes. She lifted them up to show her red eyes. Garfield smiled "Nice to meet you Vinyl." She smiled back "Same here Gar." As he walked away to go to his friends, Vinyl looked at him and was interested in him.

"Garfield I didn't know you could sing so good." Said Flutter Shy everypony else agreed including Cypony. He laughed "Well that's just one thing you don't know about me." "Well," said Twilight "What else don't we know about you?" finished Rarity everypony just agreed. "Well…" He thought for a minute "I can dance I guess." "You can?" everypony was amazed at his talents "Yeah, I'll show you when Vinyl plays the next song." He listened to the current song which was a dubstep. He liked dancing to those, so no problem.

The next song started he went to the middle of the dance floor and everypony formed a circle around him, which he didn't want. Everypony had eyes on him then the beat started and he began to move the music and was dancing like a machine, and it was remarkable! It was probably hard as a pony but he did it and oh how he did. He did the moon walk with four legs and all of that stuff that would paralyze from its awesomeness! After the song was over everypony had their mouth open in total shock. The they all cheered for him and chanted his name "GRAFIELD, GARFIELD, GARFIELD."

The rest of the night was a blur when he woke up he had a lamp shade on his head. "Wow…" he said "that cider really has a kick huh Apple Jack?" he said, but he failed to notice she was sound asleep in his chest as was Flutter Shy, Rainbow Dash, Derpy Hooves, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Vinyl Scratch, but he was so drowsy he didn't notice. He got up without disturbing them but making them frown in their sleep and mutter something about him but he couldn't hear, he did notice the frowns though and said to him

"Wow, must be an unhappy dream." and went to get some breakfast. An hour or 2 later everypony was up and ate. They all went to their houses and thanked Pinkie for the awesome party. She asked them if they wanted to come over to see the kids that Mr. and Mrs. Cake had Pound-Cake their son Pegasus and Pumpkin-Cake the their daughter Unicorn, they were still babies, They agreed and said they would come back later.

Later that day, they all headed back to the bakery and met the twin foals. They both really liked Garfield and he liked them back. The girls watched him play with them and saw how he was so fun with them the kind of thought of what it would be like to have their own kids with a kind, loving father like Garfield…or maybe just Garfield. He then smelt a fire "Um…do you smell that?" he asked. Then they did too, he told them to stay there and he checked the kitchen to see a... BOMB!

"OH #$%!" he shouted. That's when he noticed the Cake's left the stove on when they were in there hurry. "RUN!" he told the girls they did as directed "I'll get the kids." Scooped them up and ran for the door. Everypony was already outside he almost reached it when building collapsed he ran to the second floor and opened the window That would most defiantly not let him through, but the kids might... "Rainbow Dash get the kids!" she did and Garfield heard the bomb getting ready he had about 3 seconds, no time. Garfield closed his eyes waiting for the obvious. The bomb exploded leaving nothing and fiery ruin and very wounded Garfield covered in cinders and ash.

Hi there it's Derek here, I would just like to say I am open to suggetions and would love to hear them! that's all for now have a good day and good night and be happy

Derek (Brony-Man1134) Henderson


	6. The Hospital

_**Hey guys its Derek (Brony-Man1134) here! Sorry for the long delay, you see my college courses and loading my time. I just want to give a shout out to Duuude. Thank you so much for your suggestion. **_

Garfield came out of the hospital, to be greeted by his pony friends. Garfield couldn't have been happier to see them.

"Garfield!" shouted Flutter Shy who looked like she, as did the others, did not get much sleep at all. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," said Garfield "I'm fine."

"We tried to stay with you, but the doctors told us we had to leave because we were there to long." explained Apple Jack, who had red eyes.

"That's fine guys."

"What?" everypony says.

"But of course, I would've wanted you guys not to worry about me and relax. No friend would want another friend to worry do they?" Garfield asks.

Everypony was silent. Finally rarity spoke "Well, I guess not, but Garfield you don't really expect us to just relax and lollygag while you're in the hospital do you?" She challenged

"Hey that's _exactly _what you guys did to me!" said Rainbow Dash angrily.

"Dash, we only did that because we knew you wanted to finish That Daring Do book." said Twilight.

"Oh, you guys know Daring too?" asked Garfield.

"Of course we do, we all read her books." Says Pinkie

"Wait what? She has a book? She doesn't look like the author type, more of an adventurous one if you ask-"

"Hold up!" says Vinyl Scratch "Pinkie, you read?"

"Can I finish?" asked Gar

"Oh yeah, sorry, my bad Garfield."

"Daring's in the hospital right now." said Garfield

"What do you mean she's in the hospital" asked Derpy

"Yeah," says Cypony "What do you mean?"

Just as they say this, a pony with Rainbow dash's eyes, she was orange with black, grey, and white hair.

"Hello Garfield." She said friendly to him, smiles, and waves

"Hi Daring!" he replies and waves back.

_Once again, not the longest chapter, but you know. So I am still open to suggestions by the way so don't be shy see ya._

_ Derek (Brony-Man1134) H._


	7. The Chase

_Okay guys, back to the story, I would like to that my friend mehIXIX for his advice in my format of writing which has changed dramatically as you can tell in my new chapters (1,2,3,4,5, and 6) So, let's get this show on the road !_

"How are you Garfield?" asked Daring

"I've been better…" looking at his messy self. He had a few bruises from the explosion. "How are you?"

"I've been better as well." She replied. Daring currently had a broken leg and a black eye. The injury was most likely from a recent adventure. All the other ponies still had their mouths agape from finding out that Daring Do was in fact a **real **pony. "So where are you staying Garfield, from what you've told me, you're not from around here are you?"

"Well," Garfield said "The Princesses promised me a home in two weeks, and… how long was I out?"

"1 week 7 hours 40 minutes and 13 seconds" said Twilight. Everypony stared at her with a creeper vibe look, she felt tears sting her eyes, and her friends thinking she was weird, maybe even a freak or something. "I'm-"

"That's amazing!" stated Garfield with a look of amazement. Twilight looked pleased that he wasn't bothered by it. "How can you do that?"

"Well, I have a good memory?" she said thinking weakly. She was merely trying to find an excuse to why she knew so much unnecessary information. She could have easily said a week. Why did she always have to say so much! Lucky for her though, Garfield appeared to be buying it. Everypony else calmed down when he did, seeing there was nothing to worry about.

"So yeah, my house should be done now." said Garfield, who was going back to Daring. "Where do you have to stay?"

"Um…" she said looking away. "I-I actually don't have anywhere to stay" she said quietly "-BUT! I can perfectly buy my own hotel room I'm fine see!" she said while Garfield was trying to offer something for shelter. She showed him her bag of gold.

"Well…okay then Daring if your fine." He said unsurely. As soon as he said this however, a pony in a black mask came running down and grabbed the bag. The gang stood there in shock processing what had just happened. That's when Garfield realized that Daring just got robbed. "HEY!" he shouted at the Criminal, taking off in pursuit. "STOP!" he yelled. Rainbow Dash Joined the chase in flight trying to take off in flight to catch her easier, when Garfield stopped her and told her "Get the police and tell them the pony is wearing a black mask and is running on foot!"

"…Okay…" she flew off to the station to let them know. Garfield was almost on the Culprit's tail… literally. Tail was covered though, just like the rest of his body. He needed to stop him before he could get a good look at him.

He grabbed onto his tail with his teeth and said "Gotchu!" The thief gasped in surprise. He then opened his wings and took flight. This caught Garfield by surprise as he flew out of his mouth. He then grew wings of his own and chased him again. He flew a lot faster than him; he was taking her time because he did not see Garfield flying right behind him at high speed. He tackled him out of the sky into a trash can with Garfield in an ally way.

Garfield got out of the can before she did and said "Ah-ha! I got you! You're fast, you smart," he kept saying as he took off his mask "You're clever, you're-" he stopped himself short "YOU'RE A GIRL!" he shouted at the top of his lungs

"Shush!" the girl said. She was a yellow Pegasus with orange eyes and flame looking hair. "Calm down! Please!" It was Spitfire, of the Wonderbolts


	8. The Gift

Garfield knew who Spitfire was because she was the Captain of the Wonderbolts. He knew the Wonderbolts because of Rainbow Dash, who always dreamed of being in the Wonderbolts.

Garfield would tease her and say "Oh yeah, and what would you do if a guy got you a spot there?"

"Well," Rainbow would say "He'd better get the rings ready because I'm taking care of the decoration at our wedding!"

"You're…why…how…" Garfield said in most confusion.

"Please, let me explain." She said tearing up. Garfield wanted to reject that and take her in pony jail. This was the only place where she would learn her lesson. Or was it?

"*sigh* fine." He said giving in.

"Thank you…" she said. "You see the Wonderbolts are supposed to be going to a race okay, but we don't have money because we spent all of it on Sorin's broken wing. So they all got worried on how we would go there and I told them I would get them…no matter what…." She started to cry "and I didn't even succeed in that did I? Because I'm going to jail and they won't be able to go to the race and I promised and… and-" she broke down in tears. "I failed them. My friends…my family…"

Garfield heard sirens in the distance, he sighed, and he knew what he had to do. "Look," he said grabbing her attention. "You're not getting this money." He said firmly. Spitfire lowered her eyes down to the floor. "You're taking mine." He said putting the bag on the floor and rolling it towards Spitfire.

She looked up at him in disbelief. "You're serious aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes"

"You're crazy. You know that right?"

"Yup."

"No pony in the right mind would give his or her bag of gold to a stranger who tried to rob his friend."

He leaned closer to her face "Lucky for you I'm not in the right mind at this very moment." He said with a smug smile on his face, she smiled back.

"Thank you." She said

"No problem."

She flew up to the sky. Garfield turned to leave. Spitfire stopped herself from running and called for him "Hey!"

he turned around "Yeah?"

She flew down to him on the ground again. "Let me know if you every need a favor from us Wonderbolts."

"Okay." He replied

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Garfield."

"That's a strange name." she said

"Not where I come from it's not." He chuckled. He stopped and realized he could do with that favor now. "Hey, Could I turn in that favor now?" He wondered.

"Of course, what would you want?"

"Could you let my friend join the Wonderbolts?"

"Of course, what's their name?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"Sure. Isn't she that really overconfident Pegasus that's blue and rainbow mane?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, we've wanted to get her in for a long time, but she was always sleeping when we came to ask her. And when she sleeps, she is **not** getting up anytime soon. And when she was a wake she wouldn't ever let us talk to her."

They both laughed when they remembered that there were police heading towards the ally way. "Well," said Garfield "Good-bye Spitfire. And good luck with your race."

"Thanks," said Spitfire "hey, you can join to, if you want…" she said nervously.

"Sure." He said

"Good." she said "Bye Garfield." He waved in return.

He heard hooves coming towards the ally, and a cop's voice saying "This way I saw him get him over here! Quickly, Garfield pretended to be knocked-out. And lay down of the ground.

"Look over there!" one said. "It's the one who went after the Culprit. He got the bag. The Culprit must've bolted when he heard use coming."

After a few minutes of pretending to wake up from being unconscious. He walked back to Rarity's place, where everyone was waiting anxiously for the news. Garfield gave Daring her money back.

"Thank you Garfield. Not very many colts would've done that for a filly."

"No, but they would for a friend." He replied.

Garfield headed over to Dash and asked her to go outside with him.

"Guess who I ran into on the way back to the house." He said

"I don't know, who?"

"Spitfire, from the Wonderbolts."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way! And guess what she said?"

"What?"

"Well, I'd better just show you." He took out a present and gave it to her.

She opened to see two Wonderbolt costumes one female, one male.

"I convinced her into letting you in the Wonderbolts!"

"YOU DID OH MY GOSH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOUUUU!" she said, pulling him into the biggest hug ever. Garfield laughed. "Who's the other uniform for?" Rainbow asked.

"Me."

"This is going to be awesome!" shouted Rainbow Dash. She looked over at Garfield who had a smug smile "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He said going inside. She stared to where he had just left, and thought to herself _"I'd better pick out my wedding dress…"_


	9. The House

_Hi guys, sorry for the delay. You see, I got a new computer and have been trying FOREVER to get word. I finally got one and I have also been trying to watch the new episodes to get new info on characters and relationship status. If you know what I mean ;). Anyways, let's get the story started!_

The remainder of the week was just Garfield and Cypony waiting for their new home. It had been three weeks since the princesses said they would get one. Today they were getting a house. Moving in with them, were Twilight, Spike, and the Cake family.

"Man," said Garfield to Cypony, "I hope that house is big enough for everypony…"

"Yeah, me too." replied Cypony.

"But what worries me most;" says Garfield "is all the fires. First Twilight house, that was an accident of course but still, then there were the Cake's home. I mean seriously, there was a BOMB in there! And you can tell that everyone is wondering the same thing."

This was true, everyone looked anxious and worried. Soon enough though, it was time for them to go to the house. They got directions in the mail and were headed there now. Once they saw the house everypony gasped in shock. The house was big enough for at least 50 ponies! It had 4 floors and two huge front doors with a dome shaped roof. Standing in the door way were; Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Twilight's parents!

"Mom, Dad, Shining, Cadence!" she shouted charging them, obviously happy to see them. She ran up to them and hugged them

"Twighly!" they all said.

While they were all distracted Garfield went to the doorway and cleared his throat. "Welcome everypony, to my home, graciously provided to me by the wonderful Princesses." He nodded over to them while everyone stomped. "I am proud to say that we have a beautiful house and I will always remember this as a debt. Whenever you need me let me know." Everypony was teary "Now with that done, pinkie." he said "would you do the honors?"

She smiled and said "lets PARTY!"

It was 3 hours in the party, all of Ponyville and half of Canterlot were there. Garfield was talking to Twilight's parents.

"So, what are you name's"

"I'm Stark Sparkle, and this is my husband Night Light." replied Twilight's mom.

"So you must that Garfield stallion that Twilight keeps writing to us about?" said Night Light. Twilight's face flushed

Shining Armor came over to Garfield and stared nudging him away "Okay, okay, we better get him out of here before Twilighy really dies of embarrassment." Leaving Twilight alone with her parents.

"Ugh! Mom, Dad, what was that for!" she said embarrassingly. Her parents laughed at that. "Stop!" they were too busy laughing at her to listen. Twilight started crying and ran upstairs to the balcony

"Twilighy wait!" said her parents. They looked at each other, sighed and went up after her.

Twilight was on the balcony sobbing silently. She heard her parents come up "Go away." She told them.

"Twilighy, we just want you to know that we didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Twilight sniffed "Then why did you laugh."

"Because sweet heart, it's only natural for parents to tease their kids when they have a crush."

"But why?" she asked them.

"Because that's how life works. It happened to us when we were fillies."

Twilight calmed down now, understanding what they meant. "Okay, that makes me feel a lot better."

"Are you coming back down to the party?"

Twilight shook her head no and said "Not just yet." staring at the beautiful night sky.

Her parents left the balcony leaving Twilight alone on the balcony. At least for 5 minutes, this was when the door was opened again.

Twilight sighed "Its fine mom and dad I'm alright."

"Um," said a completely different voice. She turned around to see Garfield "not exactly." He smirked.

She flushed again. "Oh, um… hi Garfield..."

"Hi." He walked next to where she lay "You don't mind if I lay down next to you, do you?"

"No not at all."

He lay down next to her. They were quiet for a few minutes until Garfield broke the silence "So, do you know any constellations?"

Twilight giggled "Oh, tons of them."

And so they talked about the stars for a long time "the 'flank of a blank pony'? where I com from we call that the 'Big Dipper'."

Soon enough, they fell asleep together, under the stars.


	10. The Preperation

The next morning Twilight Sparkle awoke the next day next to a wall of green fur. She was so tired. To tired, in fact, to realize that that wall of green fur was her crush, Garfield. When she realized it was her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Ah." She let out a sigh of relief and breathed him in ever so slightly… He smelt of fresh pine trees. She looked up and saw the sun rising. "I might be the first one up." She slipped quietly from Garfield, immediately missed his warmth.

As she was heading downstairs she heard loud crunching noises coming from the kitchen. She came to see Rainbow Dash in her Wonderbolt uniform eating cereal.

"Hey twilight." said Rainbow Dash. "What's up?"

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here?" asked Twilight.

"Don't you remember?" she asked now getting up out of her chair. "Garfield and I have to race today."

"Oh, right…" says Twilight who completely forgot about that. "Well I can go get him if you wa- wait… how did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey gals." Said Garfield said Garfield sleepily

"Hey Gar." They said simultaneously

"Garfield, did you forget about the race?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Race?" asked Garfield "What ra-" he hoofed palmed "Oh what the- how did I forget?" he grew wings and flew up stairs to get his uniform.

Rainbow Dash giggled "He's funny."

"Yeah," added Twilight "and so cute."

They both sighed dreamily

"WHAT?" they both said "YOU LIKE GARFILED?"

They stared at each other in shock. Then they got over their shock and glared at each other getting in a fighting position.

"He is my stallion, you cloud eating bi-"

"Get your snotty Canterlot self away from him!"

"Hey gals I'm back." Garfield said on his way back down the stairs.

The girls quickly changed their pose to an inconspicuous one. They both greeted him.

"You ready to go Rainbow?" asked Garfield

"Whenever you are." she replied. "To bad Twilight can't come."

"Why?" Twilight and Garfield asked.

"Twilight broke her balloon, Everypony else is already there. So she can't come in time." She looked triumphant.

Twilight was close to tears. "Right…it's-its fine."

"Yes she can…" said Garfield quietly. They both looked at him. "I got an idea. Rainbow open the doors for me then go outside and wait for me."

Rainbow Dash did as she was told. Soon enough Rainbow Dash heard a scream and saw a streak of green. With a huge gust of wind that followed. She followed the green light and saw Garfield carrying Twilight in his hooves. He gave her the goggles, obviously more worried about her safety then his. At the speed he was going he could go blind!

"Garfield, slow down!" she shouted at him getting next to him, but having trouble doing so. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Garfield laughed "'Slow-down'? I didn't know that was in your vocabulary."

After a few minutes of flying they could see the stadium in the distance. "We're almost there, but we're running a little late."

"At least we're showing up." Garfield replied. "Look, they've already started the ceremony." They did indeed have started the ceremony.

"How are we going to stop?" Rainbow Dash asked. "At this speed you really can't."

Garfield laughed a sad little laugh "You know what, I've been thinking that myself…"

"And?" she asked.

He gave Twilight to Rainbow Dash and said "Be careful…" and flew ahead towards the Wonderbolts who know saw them as everypony else in the stadium did now.

Garfield began to make a tornado, but he alone couldn't have done it. While he was circling around Rainbow and Twilight, he saw all of the Wonderbolts on their way towards him. They were trying to help him make the tornado!

The Wonderbolts quickly took action by making a tornado that could slow them all down. Twilight and Rainbow were stuck in the tornado making them all slow down.

The crowd cheered, even though it wasn't the real race/performance. They put Twilight with their other friends.

"Why are they cheering?" asked Rainbow Dash

Garfield laughed "Because," he said "We're alive." They went over to join the other Wonderbolts, who looked as thankful as the crowd to see them alive.


End file.
